Sacrificio
by Viicho
Summary: ¿Es verdad que el amor lo puede todo? ¿Ir contra la naturaleza? ¿Superar lo sobrenatural?


ACTO 1º

ESCENA 1ª

_Biblioteca de la casa de __la familia Brunet_

_(Entra ALEXIEL con un libro)_

ALEXIEL

-Serás marcado por la pena de una tragedia infame. Tus lágrimas fluirán, más tu dolor permanecerá incólume, inerte ante el olvido que te ha creado. La dicha será siempre un don que contemplarás con desprecio, la alegría ajena te causará náuseas, y la ternura del mundo no osará tocarte. Cuando de tu alma sólo queden jirones de humanidad, cuando no puedas distinguir la noche de la oscuridad que oprime tu pecho, cuando los días se sucedan como pálidos despojos de niebla, y el tiempo que transcurre entre ellos te parezca una sustancia pegajosa, infectada con el pútrido aroma de la vida y la luz; entonces podrás hundirte dulcemente en las tinieblas de tu mente, y allí encontrarás consuelo...  
...De aquella desolación surgirá un clamor, un llamado desesperado que no sonará en vano. Tus hermanos que vagan por la Noche Eterna escucharán, y si tu corazón está dispuesto a saborear los amargos placeres del pecado, jamás volverás a estar solo- (_Cierra el libro) _¿A que hace referencia? _(Se detiene, entra Clara)_

CLARA

-Ha venido el Marqués de Alba a verla señorita

ALEXIEL

-Clara ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no me llames "señorita" eres como una madre para mi? _(Dice en tono de letanía) _Como apreciaría si tu fueras mi madre _(en tono triste y culpable)_

CLARA

-No digas eso niña, tu madre te ama _(negando con la cabeza)_

ALEXIEL

-Ama la belleza, no a mí _(aun en tono triste)_

CLARA

-Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, anda déjate de esos pensamientos infames y sal a dar una vuelta por la plaza con el Marqués de Alba

ALEXIEL

-No lo tolero, es igual que mi madre, como si no supiera la reputación que tiene _(ahora molesta) _Solo anda en busca de la mujer más bella para hacerla su esposa, pavonearse con ella en la Corte y que el resto de los hombres igual de orgullosos y machistas que él sientan envidia de que ellos jamás podrían tener a una mujer tan hermosa, estoy hastiada Clara, que sólo vean en mi la forma de mi rostro, mi cuerpo perfecto, mis manos blancas, suaves y delicadas, mis labios rojos y perfectos, no sólo soy un cuerpo sin alma.

CLARA

-Nada pierdes en intentar aplastar el orgullo de aquel hombre _(con una sonrisa de complicidad) _Cualquier hombre se siente honrado de caminar junto a tanta belleza, ¿Quién eres tu para privarlos de sentir un poco de felicidad?

ALEXIEL

-Tienes razón Clara, yo no espero un príncipe azul bajando de un hermoso corcel blanco con capa y espada en el cinto, de cabellos rubios, rostro hermoso y cuerpo firme, yo sólo quiero un hombre que me ame por lo que ve en mi alma mas no lo que ve en mi cuerpo, un hombre que este dispuesto a dar la vida por este amor, más no por mi, un hombre que se interese por ver en mi una compañera para la eternidad, que comparta conmigo en lenguaje secreto del amor... _(En tono soñador, Entra la Sra. Brunet interrumpiendo a Alexiel)_

Sra. BRUNET

- ¿Por qué haces esperar a Enrique?

ALEXIEL

-Porque es el mozo más orgulloso del mundo madre, y no lo tolero _cambiando el tono soñador por un tono molesto) _

Sra. BRUNET

-Y tú la joven más caprichosa, _(en tono molesto) _ entiende niña, la belleza no te durara por mucho, ya estas en los 20 y aun no estás comprometida, a este paso te quedarás a vestir santos _(ablandando un poco la voz)_

ALEXIEL

-Preferiría eso a ser esposa de un hombre con el título de nobleza más alto que el mismo rey, pero no tengo porque elegir entre una de esas opciones, yo tengo mí propio plan.

Sra. BRUNET

-Estoy segura de ello, soy tu madre y tengo la obligación de ver por tu bien estar, y esa idea de viajar a Inglaterra para convertirte en una mujer falta de moral e irracional solo puede traerte infortunios, pero una vida como Dios manda, con un esposo e hijos, te llenará de gozo y felicidad.

ALEXIEL

-Perdóname madre pero Dio jamás estipuló que la felicidad solo se pudiera alcanzar con el matrimonio. Pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar de opinión si encuentro al hombre que quiera mi alma antes que mi escultural cuerpo.

Sra. BRUNET

-Has rechazado a todos los mozos que han mostrado interés en ti, no dejare que rechaces a este también, Enrique es un mozo guapo, caballeroso, valeroso y te dará la mejor vida que puedas imaginar.

ALEXIEL

-No permaneceré el resto de mi vida con alguien que no tolero, y no es más que un hombre con el deseo de hacerse notar, yo no le daré ese gusto, si me caso con él me tendrá en un aparador junto a sus otras condecoraciones para que la gente pueda ver que es el mejor y que no hay nadie que se le iguale siquiera.

Sra. Brunet

-Ya me cansé de discutir contigo, ahora bajaras le darás tu mejor sonrisa a Enrique y aceptaras salir con él a la plaza _(en tono firme)_

CLARA

-Anda niña has caso a tu madre _(en tono de súplica)_

ALEXIEL

-Sólo por ti Clara _(resignada, le entrega aquél misteriosos libro)_

ESCENA 2ª

_(Enrique y Alexiel en la plaza pública) _

PREGONES

¡Pescados, pescados de plata!

¡Aquí las mejores rosas!

¡La fragante mercadería!

¡Compre flores! ¡Vendo alegría!

¡Vasijas, tinajas, porrones!

¡Alcancías, platos, platones!

¡Aquí tengo el maíz de oro!

¡Las uvas, las verdes manzanas!

¡Las naranjas y las bananas!

¡Rubíes de fuego, zafiros!

¡Se los cambio por un suspiro!

¡Tapices de Samarkanda!

¡Alfombras de Paparandanga!

ALEXIEL

-Me disculpo por el tiempo que le he hecho esperar.

ENRIQUE

-No preste cuidado, por usted esperaría toda la eternidad, pero señorita ¿Podría contestarme una pregunta?

ALEXIEL

-Ya ha hecho una.

ENRIQUE

-_(consternado) _Es cierto, disculpe mi torpeza, pero vuestra belleza me deslumbra al grado de privarme de pensar y expresarme correctamente, pero vuestro rostro me denota molestia ¿Podría decirme la razón por la que usted detesta mi presencia? Yo estaría dispuesto a cambiar cualquier cosa que para usted fuese desagradable.

ALEXIEL

-No tiene porque darle tanto peso a mis opiniones, usted ya es un hombre hecho y lo que pueda decirle dudo que tenga algún efecto, si usted se siente bien siendo como es no tiene porque afectarle en lo absoluto que yo o cualquier otra persona juzguemos incorrecta su conducta. _(Con desdén) _

ENRIQUE

-Como siempre sus palabras me han dejado mudo de la impresión, me siento honrado de caminar junto a usted.

ALEXIEL

-No tendría porque, sólo le he dicho mi opinión, no merezco el honor de ser la mujer que cambie vuestras formas. _(Abre la sombrilla y Enrique se apresura a tomarla, pero ella se lo impide) _ Aprecio vuestra galantería, pero no es necesario que sostenga mi sombrilla, aun me considero joven y con las suficientes fuerzas para sostener mi propia sombrilla, no quiero que llegue a pensar que soy de esas mujeres que jamás han hecho un esfuerzo mayor que levantarse de su cama.

ENRIQUE

-Jamás pensaría en usted como una señorita de esas, usted es para mi tan especial, si permite mi atrevimiento.

ALEXIEL

- ¿Usted que considera como algo especial?_ (Guarda silencio sin saber que contestar, entra el Conde Ferrada, se detienen)_

CONDE FERRADA

_-_Disculpe la intromisión, a mi pensar algo especial es aquello que todos buscamos con ferviente desesperación pero que pocos percibimos que lo especial se encuentra frente a nuestro ojos. _(En tono sombrío, con voz lenta y falta de emoción) _

ALEXIEL

-Un hombre no podría haberlo dicho mejor _(algo sorprendida y sin dejar de ver al Conde)_

ENRRIQUE

- ¿Orlando? Pero si el día de tu llegada era dentro de siete días _(sorprendido y un poco disgustado por la intromisión)_

ORLANDO

-Te escribí hace unos días informándote que mi llegada se adelantaba.

ENRIQUE

-Me da gusto verte, _(se abrazan)_ Disculpe la grosería, quiero presentarte a la señorita

ALEXIEL

-Alexiel Brunet _(se inclina levemente)_

ORLANDO

-Conde Orlando Ferrada _(se inclina, reanudan la caminata)_

ENRIQUE

-Orlando es un muy querido amigo de la escuela de Letras

ALEXIEL

- No sabía que había estudiado letras _(se dirige a Enrique)_

ENRIQUE

-Un par de meses hasta que descubrí que no era apto para aquello.

ORLANDO

-Y te decidiste por el estudio de las Leyes, aun no puedo entender en que momento preferiste ese tipo de letra, a la voz de todos los sentimientos.

ENRIQUE

-Cada quien lo que ha venido a hacer.

ORLANDO

- ¿Para usted que se considera especial? Señorita Brunet

ALEXIEL

-Algo tan simple que sale de lo común,

ORLANDO

-Lo que nos hace ser mejor _(se detiene a comprar una rosa) _Esta rosa es simple y especial a su manera, nos recuerda que cosas tan hermosas podemos ver todos lo días, pero que en ocasiones nos privamos de observarlas, y cada vez que le damos el gusto a nuestros ojos de contemplarlas nos damos cuenta que sonreímos y que nos ha despertado de la monotonía en que la caemos. _(En voz apagada, triste)_

ENRIQUE

-Es increíble que palabras tan hermosas sean pronunciadas con tanta tristeza.

ALEXIEL

- ¿Es, que las palabras hermosas solo se pueden entonar con alegría?

ESCENA 3ª

7


End file.
